Fishing rods are available in many varieties, most of which are now of the sectioned break-down type for convenience when transporting and storing the rods. A typical such rod has two sections, one of which is a base that carries a reel and the other of which is a more slender tip. The two sections are typically joined by male and female ferrules or fittings at corresponding ends of the sections. They are typically simply pressed together for use and separated by hand.
Fishing is an activity that can involve a considerable amount of gear even when practiced by a hobbyist. Rods are typically accompanied by tackle boxes and bait or lure supplies, not to mention food and beverages that may be brought on a fishing expedition of even just a few hours duration. Multiple vehicles, coolers, carts, bags and modes of portage may be involved as participants, gear, and supplies are transported from home, over land by automobile, and over water by boat. Sharing the love of fishing with younger generations is a core tradition, and as any parent knows, children require special patience and preparation. Thus, a fishing trip can represent quite an organizational challenge. Equipment can become disorganized, entangled in fishing lines, and even lost as rods and other items are transported and stored.
Sectioned break-down rods are of particular concern. Whether great expense has been applied to the purchase or sentimental value from fond memories is upon a rod, its loss or damage can cut short a fishing trip or disappoint a participant if too few rods or a favored rod is not available. A sectioned rod is not typically unstrung for any given outing or transport mode. The fishing line from the reel is typically left strung through the guides of the rod. If the sections of the rod are separated, it is likely that the fishing line will get tangled up with other rods and gear items. Thus a break-down rod, among all the gear items that also must be managed, deserves special attention.